Whose line is it anyway? Anime style
by Mr. Brownstone
Summary: chapter 5 is now up and it is completed. Please read and review. Flames accepted.
1. Weird Newscasters

Disclaimer: I don't own Who's Line is it anyway or any  
  
of these animes characters. If I did I would be livin it up in L.A.  
  
Drew Carey: Welcome To Whose Line Is It Anyway. Tonight's guests are Gohan whatever the hell his last name is! You dirty old bag of Jim Hawking! The big, bad and the Yusuke Urameshi! Why I ought a T.K. Takashi! Lets have some fun! **goes down the stairs and sits at the desk** Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, where every things made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points don't matter just like 90 percent of your mail. Well these four will make up everything from the top of their heads and I give them these fakey points to hold the show together and at the end I pick a winner who gets to do something with me while the loser gets to do something with Pauly Shore. Anyways lets get started with a game called weird newscasters. Gohan you're the anchor of a news show. Jim you're the co-anchor. You're trying to hide the fact that you're a vampire. Yusuke you're doing sports. You're in a shoot out with the cops. And T.K. you're doing the weather. You're getting beat up. Gohan when you hear the music you can begin.  
  
**opening music plays**  
  
Gohan: Good evening. Welcome to the action news. I'm Coo Coo for Cocoa Puffs. Our top story tonight: Chicken crosses road. Barbeque at six. I'm now going to turn it over to my co- anchor, Magically Delicious, with the low story. Magically.  
  
Jim: (trying to hide the fact that he's a vampire) Thank you Coo Coo. Our low story tonight: I'M AM GOING TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD! **clears throat** How did that get out? Well anyways YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE. I WILL FIND YOU ALL AND SUCK ALL YOUR BLOOD OUT! **clears throat again** Back to you Coo Coo.  
  
Gohan: How interesting. Well anyways, lets see what's happening with the world of sports with our sports caster, Gladly the cross-eyed bear. Gladly.  
  
Yusuke: (in a shoot out with the cops) **forms finger like a gun** Well thanks Coo Coo. **pretends to dodge bullet** Well the Dallas Cowboys lost against the Jaguars **pretends to duck behind a car and shoots a cop** with the score 507 to 6. **pretends to shoot another cop and dodge another bullet then stands up** Now lets get out of the world of golf and into the world of football. **pretends to be shot in the heart ** Well, back to you Coo Coo . **pretends to fall dead**  
  
Gohan: Thanks for the show Gladly. Now lets move on to weather with our weatherman, Off To Work We Go. Off.  
  
T.K.: Thanks Coo Coo. Its going to be pretty stormy over the **pretends to be punched in the face**. Hey what the hell! **pretends to be kicked in stomach** What's going on! **Pretends to be kicked in the crotch and speaks in high- pitched voice** Back to you Coo Coo.  
  
Gohan: Well that's all the time I have. Stay tuned for boring infomercials and the other crap they show on TV. Goodnight.  
  
Jim: **pretends to suck Gohan's blood**  
  
**buzz**  
  
Drew: 1000 points each. Anyways-  
  
Green-Lantern: Lets get started with the game Party Quirks.  
  
Drew: Who are you?  
  
GL: I created this fic.  
  
Drew: So.  
  
GL: So you're fired.  
  
Drew: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GL: You heard me.  
  
Drew: **walks away crying**  
  
GL: Lets get started with Party Quirks.  
  
Well that's it. If I get reviews I'll continue and give me ideas for the quirks. 


	2. Party Quirks

Disclaimer: I don't own whos line or any of these animes. If I did I would livin it up in L.A.  
  
Green-Lantern: As said in the last chapter, our next game is Party Quirks. Jim you're the host of the party while the other 3 have been given a card with a strange quirk that they have to act out. They haven't seen these cards before and neither have I. Now lets get started.  
  
Jim: Chips, dip, and-  
  
**ding-dong**  
  
Jim: Finally, someone arrived. **opens imaginary door**  
  
Gohan: (loves to slap people) Thanks for inviting me. **Shakes Jim's hand and then slaps him across the face**  
  
Jim: **Rubs face in pain** Glad you could make it.  
  
**ding-dong**  
  
Jim: Another guest. **opens imaginary door**  
  
Yusuke: (Richard Simmons) **talks like Richard Simmons** Thanks for inviting me. Man! You are FAT! Lets do some jumping jacks. **does jumping jacks**  
  
Jim: Have you met Gohan?  
  
Gohan: **walks up to Jim and slaps him**  
  
Yusuke: **walks up to Gohan** You are way fatter than him! Lets do some push ups to get rid of that flab.  
  
Gohan: **slaps Yusuke across the face**  
  
Jim: Gohan quit slapping people.  
  
**buzz**  
  
Gohan: **goes back to seat**  
  
Jim: Yes!  
  
**ding-dong**  
  
Jim: I wonder who that is. **opens an imaginary door**  
  
T.K.: (Frat Boy) PARTY!!! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!! Where are the strippers?  
  
Jim: There ain't any strippers.  
  
T.K.: Guess we'll have to make do. **pretends to takes of clothes**  
  
Yusuke: Man! You have one small penis and you are one of the fattest people I know but I haven't failed one person yet so come on lets jog in place. **starts jogging**  
  
T.K.: Kiss my ass.  
  
Yusuke: Oh bite me!  
  
T.K.: Ok. Where  
  
**buzz**  
  
GL: Jim can you guess who they are?  
  
Jim: Yusuke is an exercise instructor.  
  
**buzz**  
  
GL: Close enough. He's Richard Simmons.  
  
Jim: T.K. is a stripper?  
  
GL: No.  
  
Jim: He's drunk?  
  
GL: No.  
  
Jim: THEN WHAT IS HE?!  
  
GL: He's a Frat Boy.  
  
Jim: Ah S***  
  
GL: We'll be back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter 2. Please read and review. 


	3. scenes from a hat

I finally updated. R/R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Whose Line or any of these animes.  
  
If did I would be livin it up in L.A.  
  
Green-Lantern: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points don't matter just like me saying 'but mommy I don't want to go to school'. Now lets move on to a game called scenes from a hat. Before the show started I had the audience write down suggestions and put the good ones in this hat and used the crappy ones to keep this place warm. Lets start of with (pulls a slip of paper out of hat) rejected villain names.  
  
Gohan: (in an evil voice) I the evil Fondler will slowly fondle everyone.  
  
*Buzz*  
  
GL: Ok. Moving right along. (pulls slip of paper out of hat) Things you shouldn't say to a cop when you get pulled over.  
  
Jim: No officer. I didn't bury that man alive.  
  
*Buzz*  
  
Jim: No officer I didn't just run over that old lady.  
  
*Buzz*  
  
Yusuke: You know, I could shoot you right now.  
  
*Buzz*  
  
GL: All right. (pulls slip of paper out of hat) What you shouldn't do during a fire.  
  
T.K.: I think I'll have me a drink.  
  
*Buzz*  
  
Jim: *pretends to watch TV*  
  
*Buzz*  
  
GL: Okay one more. (pulls slip of paper out of hat) Better things to do right now than this.  
  
Gohan: I rather be watching Girls Gone Wild.*  
  
*Buzz*  
  
GL: Stay tuned for more Whose Line after this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
GL: Well what do you think? Now review or else. 


	4. Irish Drinking Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Whose Line is it anyway or any  
  
of these animes characters. If I did I would be livin it up in L.A.  
  
GL: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway. Lets just skip the talking and get to the game. Our next game is Irish Drinking Song. I'm just gonna skip the instructions. Now give me an idea of someone you hate to take on a date.  
  
Guy from audience: A fat chick.  
  
GL: I like that one. So you four are gonna do the Fat Chick Irish Drinking Song. Laura Hall, take it away.  
  
**Music Plays**  
  
All: Oh… Hi De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di  
  
Gohan: On my first date…  
  
Jim: We went to the movies,  
  
Yusuke: She ordered three jumbo popcorns…  
  
T.K.: and four extra large cookies.  
  
Gohan: She made me buy all the tickets…  
  
Jim: for her big ol' ass,  
  
Yusuke: She took up half the movie screen,  
  
T.K.: She also passed the gas!  
  
All: Oh Hi De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di  
  
Jim: She kept running my bill high…  
  
Yusuke: She made me go insane,  
  
T.K.: I begged god to kill me now…  
  
Gohan: So he sent a train.  
  
Jim: But the train missed me…  
  
Yusuke: by a few thousand feet,  
  
T.K.: I wished it hit that big ol' bitch…  
  
Gohan: Who was sucking on her feet!  
  
All: Oh Hi De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di  
  
Yusuke: I was writing my last will…  
  
T.K.: and testament,  
  
Gohan: I put in the nearest mailbox…  
  
Jim: but it never got sent.  
  
Yusuke: I started crying nonstop…  
  
T.K.: and wailed and wailed and wailed,  
  
Gohan: I kicked the bitch in her back…  
  
Jim: and boy did she sail!  
  
All: Oh Hi De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di De Di  
  
T.K.: I was so excited…  
  
Gohan: the bitch was finally dead,  
  
Jim: it turns out that god does care…  
  
Yusuke: I yelled cause she was dead!  
  
T.K.: I was so happy…  
  
Gohan: people thought I was crude  
  
Jim: I took all my clothes off…  
  
Yusuke: and ran around in the nude!!!!  
  
All: Oh Hi De Di De Di De Di De DI DE DI DE DIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Audience: *laughing their asses off*  
  
GL: *while laughing* we'll be back with more Whose Line so stick around to see who the winner is.  
  
GL: 4 chapter is done. Please review * cracks knuckles and pulls out a hockey mask and a chainsaw from out of nowhere* or else. *has an evil look* 


	5. Hoedown

Disclaimer: I don't own Whose Line is it anyway or  
  
Any of these animes characters. If I did I would be  
  
Livin' it up in L.A.  
  
Green-Lantern: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway?. I looked back on all of my chapters and realized how much they sucked. They suck. *Looks at Gohan, Jim, Yusuke, and T.K.*. Especially you guys suck. Who's the winner? No one since you guys suck. I cannot wait to get this over with. We're going to do a Hoedown now. It's free topic. So Laura, when you're ready, begin.  
  
*Hoedown Music*  
  
Gohan: I can relate GL to a girl on PMS,  
He thinks we are big ass pests.  
Well, what in the 7 Hells can we do?,  
One thing I say to him is f*ck you.  
  
Jim: I saw the Hulk, that movie sucked so badly,  
It really sucked it really sucked so badly.  
It was the worst 4 bucks I have ever spent,  
It was more than a speech from the president.  
  
Yusuke: I think Gohan's right GL is really ticked,  
He is the worst that was ever picked.  
He needs to take a chill pill and cool down,  
His worst idea was doing this Hoedown!  
  
Gohan, Jim, Yusuke: Doing this Hoedown!!!!  
  
T.K.: What about me?  
  
GL: Fu*k you  
  
T.K.: What!  
  
GL: That's all, good night.  
  
*Drew Carey bursts through Door*  
  
Drew: There he is Officers!  
  
GL: Sh*t! *Flies off and dodges bullets*. Review *pulls out chainsaw and hockey mask while flying* or Else.  
  
GL: There it is, I am done. 


	6. Info

Hello everybody, it's me Green-Lantern. I wanted to say thanks for reading my story and for the reviews. I just wanted to tell you that I'm making another Whose Line Is It Anyways Fic. So stay tuned for more Whose Line on the way. 


End file.
